AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE
AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE is an indie horror game based on Aladdin by Oldum77. It stars Aladdin as he encounters a malicious entity that kills his friends in a strange and distorted world. It was released December 19th, 2015. The game marks the beginning of the .EXE Saga, a series of games created by Oldum77. Plot AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE starts with the ending of the Aladdin film, with the battle between Aladdin and the snake form of Jafar. Failure to Defeat Jafar Failing to defeat him, Aladdin finds himself suddenly in the Agrabah marketplace, where he sees a strange figure standing in front of him. Revealing himself to be a 'simple peddler,' he offers Aladdin his many wares. Aladdin walks up to him and chooses the lamp. Aladdin is suddenly whisked away to a black void. In here, he meets Genie, who asks Aladdin to wish him free. Confused, Aladdin asks what he means. Genie turns around, revealing he had Jafar's severed head placed on his headless body. After berating Aladdin and accusing him of an unspecified error, the two engage in battle. Victorious, Aladdin delivers the final blow, while Genie simply adds, "Al, is this... what you wanted?" Aladdin is transported to another black void room, where he moves on, discovering the Agrabah marketplace forming from nowhere. After pressing onward, he discovers the corpse of Razoul, the chief guard of the palace, nailed to a wall above his head. Frightened and confused, Aladdin presses on further. He eventually encounters Abu, his best friend, who gets his head brutally cut off before his eyes by a mysterious floating hand with a sword. Furious and in grief, Aladdin swears to kill whoever did this to Abu. Aladdin presses on, encountering the palace throne room, where Jasmine enters. Confused as to why she won't speak, Aladdin approaches, only to be struck by Jasmine. She then proceeds to charge at Aladdin, who swings his sword, cutting her clean in half. Aladdin is torn in two, as one part of him finds it exhilarating, and the other cannot believe what he has just done. Angry, confused, and saddened, Aladdin presses forward once more. He encounters his enemy, who reveals himself to be an evil version of himself, dubbed Aladdin.EXE. Offering him power, Aladdin.EXE attempts to coax Aladdin into letting him join up with him. Aladdin refuses, and the two engage in a fight. Aladdin defeats Aladdin.EXE, and the next thing Aladdin can remember is that he is celebrating the victory over Jafar with his friends. Success in Defeating Jafar After hitting Jafar enough, another scene from the movie is shown where Aladdin is prepared for the final blow. Before it can be done, however, the game suddenly freezes as static flashes on-screen. Aladdin is transported to a black void room, where he moves on, discovering the Agrabah marketplace forming from nowhere. After pressing onward, he discovers the corpse of Razoul, the chief guard of the palace, nailed to a wall above his head. Frightened and confused, Aladdin presses on further. He eventually encounters Abu, his best friend, who gets his head brutally cut off before his eyes by a mysterious floating hand with a sword. Furious and in grief, Aladdin swears to kill whoever did this to Abu. Aladdin presses on, encountering the palace throne room, where Jasmine enters. Confused as to why she won't speak, Aladdin approaches, only to be struck by Jasmine. She then proceeds to charge at Aladdin, who swings his sword, cutting her clean in half. Aladdin is torn in two, as one part of him finds it exhilarating, and the other cannot believe what he has just done. Angry, confused, and saddened, Aladdin presses forward once more. He encounters his enemy, who reveals himself to be an evil version of himself, dubbed Aladdin.EXE. Offering him power, Aladdin.EXE attempts to coax Aladdin into letting him join up with him. Aladdin refuses, and the two engage in a fight. Aladdin defeats Aladdin.EXE, and the next thing Aladdin can remember is that he is celebrating the victory over Jafar with his friends. Characters *'Aladdin': a former street rat from the city of Agrabah, Aladdin spent much of his youth scraping for food and ducking guards with his monkey sidekick, Abu. He nevertheless sustained a heroically selfless deposition, which in turn made him entitled to a magic lamp concealing a wish-granting genie. *'Jasmine': an independent, rebellious young princess from Agrabah, a Middle Eastern kingdom ruled by her father, the Sultan. Refusing to be treated like a sheltered object, Jasmine aspires to diverge from her societal confines and live a life where she is free to make her own choices. When she met Aladdin, she discovered the wonders she's often imagined outside the palace walls. *'Genie': a comedic, larger-than-life spirit who acts as a servant to whomever holds ownership of the magic lamp in which he resides. He possesses phenomenal cosmic power that allows him to grant wishes, shape-shift, and transcend space and time. Genie doesn't appear that much in this game, but in the good ending, it appears he'd been set free by Aladdin. *'Abu': a mischievous, kleptomaniacal monkey and Aladdin's loyal partner-in-crime. Abu can also be quite selfish in this regard, as he takes more than he needs. Nevertheless, the monkey has redeemable qualities, and at his core is a soft heart. *'Jafar': as Royal Vizier of Agrabah, he was presented as the Sultan's most trusted and loyal advisor. In truth, the imperious Jafar held passionate disdain for the Sultan and dedicated the latter half of his life to gaining ownership of a magic lamp containing an all-powerful genie. At the beginning of the game, Jafar turns into a cobra and challenges Aladdin, but in the good ending, he left without a trace. *'Respiro': an ancient spirit from Agrabah that seeks destruction and chaos. After being unleashed, he chose to infect Aladdin's consciousness and proceeded to copy his image, possibly as a way of revenge against the kingdom of Agrabah. *'Aladdin.EXE': This copy of the original of the hero is nothing more than Respiro himself, planning to fully possess Aladdin. But after the Street Rat refused, Aladdin.EXE proceeded to reveal himself and attempt to weaken our hero, but in vain. *'The Peddler': a comical merchant with a mysterious connection to the tales of Agrabah. In this game, he appears if Aladdin lost to Jafar, hoping to sell something to the street rat. But...could he actually be the Genie in some way? *'Jafarnie': this strange creature looking like the Genie but with its head being Jafar's is kind of peculiar. Who he actually is remains a mystery, and even if revealed in this game that Aladdin did something to him, his identity is still a mystery. *'Razoul': as the captain of the Agrabah Guard, his position and merciless treatment towards delinquents made him a longtime rival of the notorious street rat, Aladdin. In this game, he has been tortured by Aladdin.EXE and sliced in half as the Street Rat enjoyed tasting his blood. Different paths The final battle At the beginning of the game, Aladdin has to fight against Cobra Jafar, like in the film. If the player defeats Jafar, a cutscene will play where Aladdin finishes the sorcerer off, but the scene will crash (kind of like in "Sally.EXE") and go staticky. After this, the played will be taken in the middle of a dark void. If the player has been defeated, Aladdin will appear in Agrabah where he'll encounter the Peddler. Joining Aladdin.EXE At some point, Aladdin.EXE offers Aladdin to join him. The player has the choice to answer "Yes" or "No.". If the player chooses "No", Aladdin.EXE will believe he misheard Aladdin, and repeats the question. After answering "No" again, Aladdin.EXE replies that he should do it with force. After fighting him, the Good Ending is triggered. If the player chooses "Yes" or if he chooses "No" but can't avoid Respiro, Aladdin.EXE will enter the real Aladdin's body, and the Bad Ending will be triggered. Endings There are a few endings in AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE. Some have slight variations to them. Good Ending The good ending has Aladdin defeat Aladdin.EXE in the final battle, and then celebrate with his friends over the victory of Jafar. This ending is the canon one. Bad Ending The bad ending is triggered when you: # Lose to Aladdin.EXE in the final boss fight. # Accept the jewel from the Peddler and reach Aladdin.EXE. Aladdin agrees to join with him regardless. # Accept to join up with Aladdin.EXE or get hit by Respiro in its pure ghost form when you decline. The bad ending starts with Aladdin walking slowly through a black void room, reaching a throne room at the end of it. A quick static screen happens, and it reveals all the corpses of Aladdin's friends as Aladdin becomes Aladdin.EXE. The Peddler awaits, saying that he has waited long for this day, welcoming home his Prince. Aladdin proceeds to place Abu's decapitated head on his shoulder. The game ends with a realistic picture of Aladdin.EXE and Abu. Trivia *Back in 2016, Oldum77 made a post on GameJolt stating that this game is actually the prequel of an older game called "ALADDIN.EXE". **He now considers ALADDIN.EXE as non-canon to the storyline. *A YouTuber by the name of 'GeneBernardinoLawl/IcyAGKMaker2001' (now 'CasperTheLawlBro2001') has made an episode split in four videos featuring the Angry German Kid playing this game and fighting against Aladdin.EXE. In this episode, Aladdin is voiced by Discord user 'Fabrice Rockman.' **Episode 49: AGK plays AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE **Episode 50: AGK vs. Aladdin.exe (Part 1/3) **Episode 51: AGK vs. Aladdin.exe (Part 2/3) **Episode 52: AGK vs. Aladdin.exe (Part 3/3) ***This episode is non-canon to the story of the ".EXE Saga". Category:.EXE Games Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga" Category:Spoilers Category:Games made by Oldum77